This invention relates to an interrupt control method for a multiprocessor system of the type in which a plurality of independent microprocessors are arranged to share a common main memory.
In a multiprocessor system in which a single main memory is shared by several processors a relatively complicated monitoring program is required to supervise the allocation of interrupts to the several processors of the system. Use of such a complex monitoring program is an effective tool for rapid execution of a job. In these systems the common main memory is provided with only a single area for storing entry addresses pointing to selected interrupt-servicing programs in response to an interrupt command. The single storage area containing the entry address data is shared by all interrupt requests received by the respective processors under control of the monitoring program. This sharing of a single entry address storage area is one of the factors which complicates the monitor software.